reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry III
Henry, Prince of France (French: Henri III) is the youngest son of Catherine and Henry II, and the younger brother of Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Charles, Henrietta, and Emone. He is also the younger half-brother of Sebastian and Clarissa. Prince Henry is a member of the House of Valois. He is portrayed by Jackson Hodge-Carter. Season One In Left Behind, he and his brothers are held captive by the Neapolitan Count Vincent and was planning on using them for ransom as revenge against France, particularly the King, because of the unjust death of his own son. During their escape, his older brother Francis had to stab a man; his other brother Charles shielded his eyes from the sight. They are both immediately ushered out of the room and, along with the other inhabitants of the castle, escaped the castle through the secret passageway that would lead them to the stables. In Royal Blood, Charles and Henry III are taken by Mary and Bash to the Frost Fair where they play with other children. On the road the three (Mary, Charles and Henry) are attacked by villagers. Later Henry III. and Charles are kidnapped by Clarissa, and as she tries to kill them Bash, Catherine, and Mary arrive to save them. Mary kills Clarissa, and Charles and Henry run into the waiting arms of their mother, Catherine. Physical Appearance He has blonde hair, with blue eyes. Relationships *Catherine: His mother. *Henry II: His father. *Francis: His oldest brother. *Sebastian: His older half-brother. *Elisabeth: His oldest sister. *Claude: His older sister. *Charles: His older brother. *Clarissa: His older half-sister. *Mary: His sister-in-law. *Philip II: Brother-in-law. *Kenna: His half-sister-in-law. Appearances Trivia *His full name was "Henry III of France". *Historically, he had 3 half-siblings and 6 more siblings from his parents marriage. **He is not the youngest; Francis, Duke of Anjou was the youngest and the Duke died before Henry III. *Historically, he was born as Edward Alexander of France (French: Alexandre Édouard de France). *Historically he was the last French monarch of the ''Valois ''dynasty. *Historically, he was Catherine de' Medici's favorite son. *He died when he was 37 years old after being assassinated. *Historically, he was brown-haired or brunette, not blonde. *Henry was the very last of Kings from the House of Valois, and his successor Henry III of Navarre began the House of Bourbon. *As the fourth son of King Henry II of France and Catherine de' Medici, Henry was not expected to assume the throne of France. He was thus a good candidate for the vacant Polish throne, and he was elected with the dual titles King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. He abandoned Poland upon receiving word that he had inherited the throne of France at the age of 22. Gallery Little Henry.png Henry& Charles.png Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0176.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0206.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0321.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0673.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0955.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0980.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1549.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1669.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1695.jpg Reign112-0730.jpg Reign112-0746.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season One Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Prince Category:Duke Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Child